poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Traveling towards the Galaxy, Terra Venture Awaits (Transcript)
This is the transcript of Traveling towards the Galaxy, Terra Venture Awaits. Narrator: Thousands of years ago, a furious battle was waged against the great and noble Xiaolin Dragon Grand Master, Dashi, and the evil Heylin Witch, Wuya. This was the first Xiaolin Showdown. Wuya pitted her dark magic against Dashi and his mystical power objects: The Shen Gong Wu. In the end, Dashi triumphed and Wuya was forever imprisoned in a simple wooden puzzle box. The threat averted, Dashi spread his Shen Gong Wu around the Earth. For generations, they have secretly maintained the balance of good and evil. Should that balance ever shift. Years later, all the Shang Gong Wu were together again, and Wuya returns with her Heylin Legion, and High Roller joins as a new threat returns. Then, a new alliance of heroes rises up to join Big Green along with the new team of Xiaolin Dragons! They are Power Rangers Dragon Force! The episode begins at Mirinoi, where everyone was living in peace and harmony. Leo Corbett: Isn't this beautiful, Mike? Mike Corbett: It sure is, Leo. Kendrix Morgan: Reminds me like old times, disconcerting we've saved the universe so much. However, it didn't last long before Scorpius, Octomus the Master, and their legion returned. Scorpius: The time has come for our revenge. Octomus the Master: Yes, vengeance will be ours once we destroy the rangers. Soon enough, they took over the planet along with Terra Venture as well as High Roller, Wuya, and her Heylin Legion. Meanwhile at the Dojo in Big Green, Raiden and Reanne were both training together. Raiden Thompson: Okay, Reanne, it's time to do a little spar, you do know what sparring is? Reanne Drizzle: Of course, Master Fung has told us about it when you and your friends are always saving the world, let's get started. Just as they begin their sparing, Grand Master Dashi came to see them. Grand Master Dashi: Hey, Raiden, Reanne, how's training coming? Reanne Drizzle: Everything is going well, Grand Master. Raiden Thompson: That's right, we're making some progress. Grand Master Dashi: Excellent work, looks to me your training sure paid up, Raiden. Raiden Thompson: Thank you, Grand Master. (bowing down) Then, there was a call form Commander ApeTrully. Commander ApeTrully: Rangers! Meet me and the other mentors at the council room at once! Eagle King, Bald Eagle King, and Ostrich King, and their flock has found some allies! Grand Master Dashi: We better go see them right away. Raiden Thompson: Of course, Grand Master. (Dragon Ball Z Kai Opening Plays) :Singers ::Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! ::Don't stop, there's so much to be found! :Singer ::We can find paradise, ::All we have to do is :Singers ::Go! Go! Free your soul. :Singer ::Mysteries abound. :and Female Singers ::Made of a deep energy. :Singers ::Energy. :Singer ::Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free. ::I'll give you strength. :and Female Singers ::You give me love. That's how we'll live. :Singers ::That's how we'll live. :Singer ::Courage won't fade. :Singer ::If you're with me, my enemies can never win. :Singer ::We will fight for love and glory. :Singer ::We will live to tell the story. :Singer ::There is nothing we can't live through. :and Female Singers ::Nothing ever dies, we will rise again. Raiden Thompson: (Spoken) It's Morphin Time! :Singers ::Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! ::Don't stop, keep your spirit proud. :Singer ::And ride upon the wind :Singers ::All we have to do is go! :Singers ::Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! ::Don't stop, there's so much to be found. :Singer ::We can find paradise. :Singers ::All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul. :and Female Singers ::Dragon Soul! Steven Baxter: (O.V.): Traveling towards the Galaxy, Terra Venture Awaits! Just as soon as they came to see ApeTrully, the Galaxy Rangers arrived from Terra Venture. Raiden Thompson: Commander ApeTrully, we're here. Commander ApeTrully: Rangers, meet the Galaxy Power Rangers, Leo Corbett, Damon Henderson, Kai Chen, Maya, Kendrix Morgan, and Leo's older brother, Mike. They came all this way from Terra Venture on the planet, Mirinoi. Leo Corbett: It's an honor to finally meet you, Raiden. Raiden Thompson: Likewise. Welcome to Big Green, Leo. Leo Corbett: Thanks. Damon Henderson: Good to meet you, Raz. Raziel "Raz" Margera: You too, Damon. Kai Chen: It's nice to meet you, Kirby. Kirby Knoxville: Right back at ya, Kai. Maya: It's a pleasure to meet you, Kim. Kimi "Kim" Margera: Thanks, you too, Maya. Kendrix Morgan: It's good to meet you, Selena, Angel, Reanne. Princess Selena: Hi, Kendrix. Angel Kesler: It's nice to meet you. Reanne Drizzle: I've heard so much about you all. Mike Corbett: Good to meet you, Steven. Steven Baxter: You too, Mike. Raiden Thompson: So, what brings you here to Big Green, Leo? Leo Corbett: We need your help, Scorpius, Trakeena, Furio, Treacheron, Deviot, and Triskull has returned. Mike Corbet: But they're not along, Octomus the Master and Morticon are with them, and so are the Barbarian Beasts, Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below, and Fightoe, and the Eight Terrors: Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Black Lance, and Sculpin. Dojo Kanojo Cho: You mean the same croonies who're enemies of the Galaxy and Mystic Rangers? That sounds like serious business, don't you think, Dashi? Grand Master Dashi: Hmmm, that might be a tough mission to handle. (to the Galaxy Rangers) How can we help? Mike Corbett: Well, a good friend from the planet Phaedos, Dulcea told us about you guys. Leo Corbett: And if we combine our powers, we'll have a fighting chance to stop our enemies. Raiden Thompson: Excellent strategy, Leo. Kirby Knoxville: Yeah, but uh...... don't we need a plan first? Kimi "Kim" Margera: He's right, how're we gonna get to Terra Venture now that it's on Mirinoi? Maya: We have a space shuttle that'll take us there, whenever you guys are ready. Lin Chung: Raiden, it's your call. What're a few things we should do before we head to Mirinoi? Raiden Thompson: Hmm, a one way trip to Mirinoi could be a good idea. (to everyone) Very well, what have we got to lose, let's go. Sure enough, Raiden, his friends, the Xiaolin Monks, and First and Second Squad arrived in Angel Grove. Raiden Thompson: So, this must be Angel Grove. Rocky DeSantos: You know it, (sticking out his hand) Rocky DeSantos, how do you do? Raiden Thompson: (shaking hands) A pleasure to meet you, Rocky, I'm Raiden. Adam Park: I'm Adam Park, you're Raz and Kim Margera, Right? Raziel "Raz" Margera: Yep. Kimi "Kim" Margera: You know it. Tina: I'm Tina, and this is Bobby, Kristen, and Justin. Bobby: It's nice to meet you all. Kirby Knoxville: Right back at ya. Kristen: How do you do? Princess Selena: Hi. Reanne Drizzle: Good to meet you, Kristen. Justin: It's nice to meet you all. Angel Kesler: Same here. Steven Baxter: Like wise. Rocky DeSantos: So, what brings you guys all the way here? Raiden Thompson: Well, we really need your help with a certain problem. Raimundo Pedrosa: There's trouble at Terra Venture on the Planet Mirinoi, we'll need all the help we can get. Mr. No Hands: Will you help us? Rocky DeSantos: Say no more, we're ready. Adam Park: Count us in. Just then, the Mystic Rangers arrive from Briarwood. Commander ApeTrully: Welcome, Nick "Bowen" Russell, Charlie "Chip" Thorn, Madison and Vida Rocca, Xander Bly, Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow, Koragg, and Clare. Koragg: Thank you, Commander ApeTrully. Steven Baxter: It's the Mystic Rangers! Nick Russell: In person. Leanbow: It's a great honor to meet you, Raiden. Raiden Thompson: The pleasure's all ours, Leanbow, Nick. Charlie Thorn: How do you do, Kim? Kimi "Kim" Margera: Nice to meet you, Chip. Madison Rocca: It's nice to meet you, Kirby. Kirby Knoxville: Same here, Madison. Vida Rocca: It's nice to meet you, Selena. Princess Selena: You too, Vida. Xander Bly: G-Day, Raz, good to meet ya. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Likewise, Xander. Udonna: It's a pleasure to meet you, Angel. Angel Kesler: Glad to finally meet you as well, Udonna. Daggeron: Hello, Steven. Steven Baxter: Daggeron. Koragg: We're honored to meet you as well, Reanne. Clare: Hi. Reanne Drizzle: Nice to meet you, Koragg, Clare. Grand Master Dashi: Commander ApeTrully and I invited them to give you guys a hand to save Terra Venture. Leo Corbett: You guys ready for this? Raiden Thompson: Of course. Rocky DeSantos: Ready when you are, Nick. Nick Russell: Let's go save Terra Venture. Mr. No Hands: First Squad, Power Rangers, Deploy! Alpha Girl Latifah: Second Squad, Zebra Brothers, Bearstomp, we're off to Mirinoi! Soon enough, they all took off on the galactic shuttle that leads them to Terra Venture. Soon enough, they all arrived on the planet, Mirinoi. Leo Corbett: We're here. Kirby Knoxville: Whoa..! awesome! Just then, Dulcea, Villamax, and Kegler were waiting for them. Dulcea: Welcome back, Leo, Damon, Kai, Maya, Kendrix, Mike. Mike Corbett: Thanks, Dulcea. Villamax: And we see you've brought the Dragon Force Rangers along with the Squadron and Mystic Rangers. Raiden Thompson: That's right. Kegler: Welcome back, Friends. Dulcea: Raiden, Kirby, Raz, Kim, Princess Selena, Angel, Steven, Reanne, I was foretold about you all. Thank you all for coming in such short notice. Princess Selena: It's the least we can do, Dulcea. Reanne Drizzle: I agree, we came as soon as Leo and his friends summoned us. Dulcea: Yes, It is High Roller and the Heylin Legion, they've used the energetic divice that revived Scorpan, Octomus, and thier legion for their revenge by taking over Terra Venture. Villamax: And if they try to rule Mirinoi, your planet will be next. Steven Baxter: So, what do we do first? Junji: It's simlpe, you Dragon Rangers can help the Galaxy Rangers out. Daggeron: If we work together, there's always a fighting chance to save Terra Venture. With that planned, Raiden knows how to save both of the two planets. Raiden Thompson: We understand, we'll help you out in anyway we can. Dulcea: I know you'll do your best, Raiden. Soon, Raiden, Rocky, Leo, and Nick plan a strategy to save Mirinoi along with Terra Venture. Raiden Thompson: So then, what's the plan? Omi: Remember how you all help other Power Rangers, why not do the same right here in Terra Venture? Rocky DeSantos: It's not gonna be easy, Omi, but we have to try and save it. Leo Corbett: And we will, what've we gotta lose? Nick Russell: Are you and your friends with us, Raiden? Raiden Thompson: Of course we are. Lin Chung: Let's do this together. Then, the colony in Terra Venture scattered as they went indoors to safety. High Roller: This is it, the time of ruling Terra Venture is now. Scorpan: Yes, the rangers will think twice before they get in our way. Morticon: Revenge will be ours! But then, Raiden took out a lot of foot soldiers as he and his friends came. Raiden Thompson: Hold it! Trakeena: Coming to meet your fate, are we? Reanne Drizzle: Not likely, Trakeena, we are to stop you all. Rocky DeSantos: And this time, this is where you'd all meet your end. Leo Corbett: It's time we put a stop to your evil. Nick Russell: Lead the way, Raiden! Raiden Thompson: Understood, Nick. It's Morphin Time! Dragon Crystals! Altogether: Insert! Dragon Spirits, Emerge! Sure enough, the Dragon Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. Rocky DeSantos: It's Morphin' Time! Next, The Squadron Rangers morphing sequence. The Galaxy Rangers: Go Galactic! Mike Corbett: Magna Power! Then, The Galaxy Rangers and Magna Defender morphing sequence. The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! And finally, The Mystic Rangers morphing sequence. Raiden Thompson: Rage of the Fire Dragon, Dragon Force, Red! Kirby Knoxville: Tsunami of the Water Dragon, Dragon Force, Blue! Raziel "Raz" Margera: Protection of the Forest Dragon, Dragon Force, Green! Kimi "Kim" Margera: Strength of the Earth Dragon, Dragon Force, Yellow! Princess Selena: Blast of the Wind Dragon, Dragon Force, Pink! Angel Kesler: Blizzard of the Snow Dragon, Dragon Force, White! Steven Baxter: Steel of the Metal Dragon, Dragon Force, Black! Reanne Drizzle: Light of the Moon Dragon, Dragon Force, Purple! Altogether: Worth greatest hour, use dragon power! Power Rangers Dragon Force! The Dragon Force Symbol appears. Rocky DeSantos: Squadron Red Ranger! Adam Park: Squadron Green Ranger! Bobby: Squadron Blue Ranger! Tina: Squadron Yellow Ranger! Kristen: Squadron Pink Ranger! Justin: Mighty Morphin White Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Squadron! The Squadron symbol appears. Leo Corbett: Galaxy Red! Damon Henderson: Galaxy Green! Kai Chen: Galaxy Blue! Maya: Galaxy Yellow! Kendrix Morgan: Galaxy Pink! Mike Corbett: Magna Defender! Altogether: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy! The Galaxy symbol appears. Nick Russell: Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger! Charlie Thorn: Fast as Lighting, Yellow Mystic Ranger! Madison Rocca: Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger! Vida Rocca: Ever changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger! Xander Bly: Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger! Udonna: Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger! Daggeron: Power of the Sun! Solaris Knight! Leanbow: Burning Heart of Fire, Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth! Koragg: Keeper between Light and Darkness, Knight Wolf! Clare: Power of the Moon, Moon Mystic Ranger! Altogether: We call fourth the magic, Together as one, United for all times! Power Rangers Mystic Force! The Mystic Force symbol appears. Raiden Thompson: Dragon Force, Squadron, Lost Galaxy, and Mystic Force, United as one! Altogether: Power Rangers Forever! At last, colors of smakes and explosions appeared from behind them. Heylin Jack Spicer: Jack-Bots! Stingwingers! Hadiacs! Styxoids! Attack! Finally, the team up battle begins as Raiden and the Red Rangers lead. Leo Corbett: Go for it, Raiden! Raiden Thompson: Understood, Leo. Dragon Fire Katana! Rocky DeSantos: Double Dragon Swords! Leo Corbett: Quasar Saber! Nick Russell: Magi Staff Sword Mode! Altogether: Quadruple Fire Slash! (wiping out the Jack-Bots, Stingwingers, Hadiacs, and Styxoids) Hekatoid: (fighting the Blue Rangers) Is that all ya got!? Bobby: (kicks him down to the ground) Nope, but this is! Kai Chen: Now, Kirby! Kirby Knoxville: Gotcha, Kai. Dragon Water Staff! Bobby: Unicorn Nunchakus! Kai Chen: Quasar Saber! Madison Rocca: Magi Staff! Altogether: Quadruple Water Splash! (taking out a lot more Jack-Bots, Stingwingers, Hadiacs, and Styxoids) Adam Park: That's your cue, Raz! Raziel "Raz" Margera: Thanks, Adam. Dragon Forest Axes! Adam Park: Lion Cudgel! Damon Henderson: Quasar Saber! Xander Bly: Magi Staff Axe Mode! Altogether: Quadruple Forest Attack! (wiping out a lot more Jack-Bots, Stingwingers, Hadiacs, and Styxoids) Maya: Now, Kim! Kimi "Kim" Margera: Got it, Maya. Dragon Earth Lance! Tina: Griffon 9-part Whip! Maya: Quasar Saber! Charlie Thorn: Magi Staff Crossbow Mode! Altogether: Quadruple Yellow Earth Lightning Strike! (taking down a lot more Jack-Bots, Stingwingers, Hadiacs, and Styxoids) Vida Rocca: Over here, Selena! Princess Selena: I'm with you, Vida. Dragon Wind Bow! Kristen: Phoenix Spear! Kendrix Morgan: Quasar Saber! Vida Rocca: Magi Staff Wand Mode! Altogether: Quadruple Pink Wind Blast! (blowing away a lot more Jack-Bots, Stingwingers, Hadiacs, and Styxoids) Saba: That's our cue, Justin! Justin: Got it, Saba. (to Angel) Laddies first! Angel Kesler: Thanks. Dragon Snow Saber! Justin: Saba Sword! Udonna: Snow Staff! Altogether: Triple Snow Slash! (taking down a lot more Jack-Bots, Stingwingers, Hadiacs, and Styxoids) Leanbow: Lead the fight, Steven! Steven Baxter: You got it, Leanbow. Dragon Metal Baton! Mike Corbett: Magna Sword! Daggeron: Laser Lamp! Leanbow: Wolf Shield! Altogether: Quadruple Metal Fire Attack! (melting a lot more Jack-Bots, Stingwingers, Hadiacs, and Styxoids) Koragg: You know what to do, Reanne! Reanne Drizzle: You know it, Koragg. Dragon Moon Scepter! Koragg: Knight Saber! Clare: Moon Staff! Altogether: Triple Purple Slash! (taking down every last Jack-Bots, Stingwingers, Hadiacs, and Styxoids) Rocky DeSantos: Okay, Raiden. On Leo's signal, you and your friends energize your morphers with the Lights of Orion. Raiden Thompson: Understood. Leo Corbett: Red... Armored... Power... Ranger! (transformed into his Red Armored Ranger Mode) The Galaxy Rangers: Lights of Orion, Activate! (transformed into their upgrade modes) Nick Russell: Red Dragon Fire Ranger! (transformed into his Red Dragon Fire Ranger Mode) The Mystic Rangers: Legendary Source, Mystic Force! (transformed into their legend modes) Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow and Koragg: Ancient Mystic Mode! (transformed into their ancient mystic modes) Leo Corbett: Now, Raiden! Raiden Thompson: Right. The Dragon Force Rangers: Lights of Orion, Activate! With the Lights of Orion energized within them, they were all surprised with new power. Reanne Drizzle: Oh my gosh, look at us! Kirby Knoxville: Whoa, this is really awesome. Princess Selena: We feel more powerful than ever with the Lights of Orion! Raiden Thompson: Alright, Everyone, let's try not to let this power go to waste. The Squadron Rangers: Power Cannon! Leo Corbett: Grappling Hook! The Galaxy Rangers: Quasar Launchers! Mike Corbett: Magna Blaster! The Mystic Rangers: Mystic Lion Staff! Udonna: Snow Staff! Daggeron: Laser Lamp! Leanbow and Koragg: Wolf Shield! Clare: Moon Staff! The Dragon Force Rangers: Dragon Mega Blaster! Altogether: Ultimate Dragon Final Blast! As they give one blast, Scorpan, Octomus, and their followers were blown into bits. Kirby Knoxville: Yes! We did it! Kimi "Kim" Margera: We've won! Heylin Chase Young: I wouldn't count your vicory if I were you, Rangers. With the growth oil spilled, Scorpan, Octomus, and their followers got bigger. High Roller: Have fun being destroyed, Rangers! Rocky DeSantos: We can take them, Raiden, together! Nick Russell: You take the lead on this one! Raiden Thompson: Understood, Nick. (activates his morpher) Summon Dragon Force Zords! As the Dragon Force Zords came, they were ready to combine. Raiden Thompson: Dragon Force Megazord, combine! With the transformation initiated, the Zords combined into the Dragon Force Megazord. The Dragon Force Rangers: Dragon Force Megazord, ready! Trakeena: Your pathetic toy is nothing compared to our weapons! Just as the Megazord tried to fight them off, the Megazord was no match for it. Steven Baxter: It's no use, they're way too strong! Reanne Drizzle: We need more power! Commander ApeTrully: (on communications) Rangers, this is Commander ApeTrully! Can you read me? Raiden Thompson: Loud and clear, Commander ApeTrully, what's going on? Grand Master Dashi: Woo the Wise has worked up some new powered technology for your new legendary modes, starting with your new Thunderzords. Kirby Knoxville: No way! Kimi "Kim" Margera: That's great news! Steven Baxter: But can we really do that? Raiden Thompson: We have to, it's the way for any ranger team, let's give it a try! Rocky DeSantos: We need Thunderzord Power Now! Justin: White Tiger Thunderzord Power! Rocky DeSantos: I call on the power of Tor! With the Thunderzords being summons, the Squadorn Rangers make ready for combinations. Rocky DeSantos: Go for it, Raiden! Raiden Thompson: Understood! Fire Red Dragon Thunderzord! Kirby Knoxville: Water Unicorn Thunderzord! Raziel "Raz" Margera: Forest Lion Thunderzord! Kimi "Kim" Margera: Earth Griffin Thunderzord! Princess Selena: Wind Firebird Thunderzord! Angel Kesler: Snow White Tiger Thunderzord! Steven Baxter: Metal Shuttlezord! Reanne Drizzle: Moon Pegasus Thunderzord! Altogether: Summon Dragon Force Thunderzords! At last, the Dragon Force Thunderzords came just in time as they attacked the Barbarian Beasts. Master Fung: Now, combine your Thunderzords with your Megazord. Raiden Thompson: Alright. (activates his morpher) Dragon Force Thunderzords, combine! Finally, the new Thunderzords combined with the Dragon Force Megazord into is Squadron Mode. The Dragon Force Rangers: Dragon Force Megazord Squadron Mode, ready! Rocky DeSantos: Thunderzords, combine! Sure enough, the Thunder Ultrazord was combined as well. The Squadron Rangers: Thunder Ultrazord, ready! Kirby Knoxville: Now, let's take down these creetins! Rocky DeSantos: Lead on, Raiden! Raiden Thompson: Understood. Squadron Saber! Rocky DeSantos: Preparing final strike! With the Thunder Ultrazord ready to drop, the Dragon Force Megazord prepared it's final attack. Raiden Thompson: Time to take care of this! Rocky DeSantos: We're with you, Raiden! Altogether: Dragon Force and Squadorn Final Strike! With one strike, the Barbarian Beasts were taken down for good. Scorpius: You may have destroyed the Barbarian Beasts, but you're no match for any of us! Raiden Thompson: Guess again! Leo Corbett: Galactabeasts, Arise! Mike Corbett: Torozord, Charge! At last, the Galactabeasts came just in time to help the Galaxy Rangers. The Galaxy Rangers: Galacta Zords, Transform Now! (as the Galactabeasts transformed into the Galactazords) Woo the Wise: Rangers, I've worked up a new technology to make new Galactazords of your own. Master Monk Guan: Call upon them by your heart, they will come to you. Raiden Thompson: Roger that! Kirby Knoxville: Heck yeah, count me in! Raziel "Raz" Margera: Understood! Kimi "Kim" Margera: Same here. Raiden Thompson: Fire Lion Galactazord! Kirby Knoxville: Water Gorilla Galactazord! Raziel "Raz" Margera: Forest Condor Galactazord! Kimi "Kim" Margera: Earth Wolf Galactazord! Princess Selena: Wind Wildcat Galactazord! Angel Kesler: Snow Phoenix Galactazord! Steven Baxter: Metal Torozord! Reanne Drizzle: Moon Bat Galactazord! Altogether: Summon Dragon Force Galactazords! Just as the Galactazords were summoned, the Dragon Force Galactazords were ready to combine as well. The Galaxy Rangers: Galaxy Megazord, online! Zord Transform, now! Mike Corbett: Mega Defender! Transform, now! The Dragon Force Rangers: Dragon Force Galactazords! Combine, now! Leo Corbett: Lights of Orion, activate! Finally, the Dragon Force Galactazords combined with the Dragon Force Megazord into it's Lost Galaxy Mode as the Orion Galaxy Megazord, Defender Torozord, Centaurus Megazord, and Stratoforce Megazord were ready for battle. The Dragon Force Rangers: Dragon Force Megazord Lost Galaxy Mode, ready! The Galaxy Rangers: Orion Galaxy Megazord, ready! Mike Corbett: Defender Torozord, ready! Leo Corbett: We got your backs, Raiden! Raiden Thompson: Right! So, they begin their fight as they prepared the final strike. Mike Corbett: You take the lead on this, Raiden! Raiden Thompson: Understood, Mike! Dragon Force Galaxy Saber! Leo Corbett: Orion Galaxy Megazord Saber! Mike Corbett: Defender Torozord Spear! Altogether: Dragon Force Lost Galaxy Final Attack! With a lot of attacks, Scorpius, Trakeena, and their followers were destroyed as well. Octomus the Master: The battle's not over yet, Rangers! Morticon: You still got the ten of us to deal with! Princess Selena: We shall see about it. (to Raiden) What's next for us, Raiden? Raiden Thompson: We take thing's up to the next level. Nick Russell: Come on, Raiden and the others will need our help! Leanbow: Lead the way, Son! Nick Russell: Legend of the Sky, Mystic Firebird! The Mystic Rangers: Legend of the Jungle, Mystic Lion! Daggeron: Summon Solar Streak! Koragg: Uthe Mejor Catastros! Udonna: Brightstar, Arise! Clare: Summon Titans! At last, the Mystic Rangers make ready for their Megazord sequences. Chase Young: Rangers, work your magic and call upon your Mystic Titan Zords to help you. Raiden Thompson: Understood, Chase. Fire Mystic Phoenix! Kirby Knoxville: Water Mystic Garuda! Raziel "Raz" Margera: Forest Mystic Minotaur! Kimi "Kim" Margera: Earth Mystic Mermaid! Princess Selena: Wind Mystic Sprite! Angel Kesler: Snow Mystic Unicorn! Steven Baxter: Metal Mystic Manticore! Reanne Drizzle: Moon Mystic Pegasus! Altogether: Summon Dragon Force Mystic Titans! Finally, all the Dragon Force Mystic Titans came and begin thier attack and destroyed the Eight Terrors. Itassis: Combine with the Titans, they'll make your Megazord even more powerful! Raiden Thompson: We're on it, Itassis. The Dragon Force Rangers: Dragon Force Mystic Titans, combine! Sure enough, the Zords combined with the Dragon Force Megazord as the other Megazords combined. The Mystic Rangers: Manticore Megazord! Udonna: Phoenix Unizord! Daggeron: Solar Streak Megazord! Voice Command: Uthe Mejor Ultimas! Leanbow and Koragg: Centaurus Wolf Megazord! Clare: Titan Megazord! The Dragon Force Rangers: Dragon Force Megazord Mystic Force Mode, ready! Kimi "Kim" Margera: Wow, this new combo is so amazing! Nick Russell: Shall we, Raiden? Raiden Thompson: You bet we shall, Nick. With that, their battle goes on just as Octomus and Morticon were getting weaker. Princess Selena: So far, so good. Let's finish the job! Raiden Thompson: Alright, prepare for our final attack! The Mystic Rangers: Legend Striker Spin Attack! (hitting Morticon) Daggeron: Furnace Blast! (hits Morticon) Udonna: Unicorn Staff! Leanbow and Koragg: Tail Staff! Clare: Titan Saber! Daggeron, Udonna, Lenbow, Koragg and Clare: Mystic Tri-Formation! Raiden Thompson: Dragon Titan Saber! Altogether: Dragon Force Mystic Force Final Attack! As they combined their final attack, Octomus and Morticon are finally taken down for good. Raiden Thompson: Threat averted, Victory belongs to Dragon Force! Finally, victory was theirs once again as the Heylin Legion retreated. Maya: We did it, we've won! Udonna: Yes, and it's all thanks to the Dragon Force Rangers. Leo Corbett: Thanks for you help out there, Raiden, you all did a great job. Raiden Thompson: Thank you, Leo, it was our pleasure to help out some friends in need. Nick Russell: The same goes to all of us, look us up at Briarwood whenever you need us. Raimundo Pedrosa: Sure thing, Nick. Lin Chung: Let's go home. With that, they said their goodbyes to Leo and his friends happily. The End Category:Power Rangers Dragon Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5